Wanted: A Fox Tale
by shanejayell
Summary: As Fox persues a impersonator, she reflects on what brought them together. NOT FOR CHILDREN. Adult content and sex, as well as femslash. More Comics universe than Movie universe.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Wanted they all belong to Mark Millar and JG Jones. This story is based off the comic book, not the movie, and will contain content unfit for the pure of heart.

Wanted: A Fox Tale.

The sports car drifted through the intersection sideways, wheels squealing as Fox narrowed her eyes behind yellow sunglasses, her brown skin gleaming in the leather top she wore, her short dark brown hair ruffled by the breeze. Without a pause she mowed down several pedestrians as she raced off down the street, her teeth gritted in annoyance.

"Professor," Fox growled into the bluetooth like headset, "where is she?!"

Deep beneath the earth in his super high tech home Professor Solomon Seltzer smiled, the balding, white haired man typing away thoughtfully. "It'll only be a moment," the smartest man in the world said, "I'd have a answer sooner, but I'm also curing the mega-plague Killer brought back from Earth 595."

"Take your time," Fox answered coldly, pulling up to the side of the road and leaping out without caring where she parked.

Unluckily a police man was nearby writing someone else a ticket. Finishing up he hurried towards her, his uniform crisply pressed and his brown hair damp under his cap as he said, "Ma'am, you can't park here."

For a moment Fox was tempted just to shoot him, but he was kind of cute. Holding up her arm she revealed the pin she had attached to her leather opera gloves, "Fraternity."

The officer paled, "Oh, no problem, ma'am."

Fox stalked towards him, amused to see his brown eyes widen as she stroked a finger along his chin. "Do I really look like a ma'am to you?" she purred.

A blush colored his cheeks, and once again Fox was reminded of how much fun it was to tease a good man. "N.. No," he stammered, a bulge tenting his pants.

"Fox," the Professor sounded amused, "I've got it."

"Sorry cutey," Fox told the cop regretfully, "business calls." Moving away she dropped her flirty tone, her expression becoming very dangerous. "Where is she now?" she asked coldly.

"Upper east side," Professor reported briskly, "she just finished breaking into Donald Trump's place." He paused a moment before adding a bit nervously, "She's wearing a copy of your old gear, too."

"That bitch," Fox growled, turning away from and running through the twin glass doors into the building, bowling over a man in the process. Swiftly she shoved her way into the elevator and used a over-ride key to zip to the rooftop.

The filthy city smelled a bit cleaner up here, the sunlight not cut off by the many buildings that surrounded the everyday person's life. Fox didn't care about that as she ran at the side of the building then leapt out into the void. She spread her arms out to savor the sensation of wind whistling past, then at the last moment used a cable launch gun concealed in her belt to swing between the buildings. With the ease of long experience she swung across the city, reaching her target much faster than by car.

The woman leapt with far less grace but with plenty of spirit as she hurried across the rooftops dressed in a full red and brown leather bodysuit, her eyes and hair hidden under a cowl style mask. She clutched a briefcase as she ran, presumedly filled with the most valuable items she could cram inside.

'Amateur,' Fox thought as she bounded to a nearby smokestack, 'why didn't you just raid his computer for his passwords? Get into his bank records and you could clear him out...' Ducking into the shadows she watched as the other woman neared, waiting impatiently.

She ran by the smokestack without noticing Fox, utterly oblivious as she clutched her treasure. Her eyes weren't on the job or focused on evading pursuit, it was clear she was already thinking of how she was going to spend her ill-gotten gains.

'No one this foolish should be wearing my costume,' Fox thought as she leapt, driving her foot right in the middle of her back.

"Aaah!" the woman yelped in pain as she slammed into the rough materials of the rooftop, sprawling out with no grace. As Fox took a step back the woman flipped herself over painfully, her eyes widening as she saw who it was. "H... hello Fox," she tried to smile charmingly, "it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough, Holly," Fox scowled, finding herself reluctantly noticing how sexy the girl looked dressed up in a copy of her old gear even as she pointed a pistol at her. Of course, it had been her sexiness that got them into this mess...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The night club pounded with music, the air heavy with the scents of sweat and sex. Men and women ground their bodies together on the dance floor, going as far as the dim lighting allowed and a bit more besides. Up on stages around the club women danced in skimpy outfits, their glistening bodies catching the light as they bumped and writhed to the beat.

"She looks a little like she's wearing your costume," the Killer noted as they passed a sexy blonde dancer on one of the stages, the grey haired man puffing a cigar as he accompanied Fox. He was the deadliest man alive, arguably, and was richer than most having used his skills to profit himself and his cause. He was also a bit decadent, enjoying sex for it's own sake and sampling deviations as they came along.

"Yeah, she does," Fox conceded a slightly naughty smile on her face as she looked up to meet the dancer's eyes.

The blonde licked her lips as she gestured for Fox to join her. Fox moved with the same sort of impulses that guided her life, grabbing the edge of the stage and gracefully leaping up, her leather pants gleaming and top open to reveal her breasts. "God you're hot," the blonde purred as she pulled Fox into a grinding, crotch to crotch dance.

"Not so bad yourself," Fox growled as she nibbled her neck, stroking her perfect butt as she pulled the girl up on her thigh. Putting her back against the mettle pole she began to roughly pull the girl back and forth, her cunt making wet noises against the leather.

"Ahh." she clutched at Fox, "Oooh.. We shouldn't, I could get fired for this..."

"I'll take care of it," Fox smirked as she brought the girl to a shuddering cum.

As Killer threatened the manager Fox helped the girl off stage, still feeling more than a bit aroused at holding the nubile young woman. Killer returned after a moment, smiling in a almost paternal way as he asked, "Planning some fun?"

"If she's up to it," Foz answered mildly as she looked at the sexy girl and only saw eagerness in her eyes.

"Holly," the girl shook herself, still holding onto Fox's arm and standing on unsteady legs, "and yeah, I'm up to it..."

Killer chuckled, "Have fun, then. I have a date with two strapping young men over there."

"Is he gay?" Holly wondered as Fox led her away.

Fox chuckled, "He just likes sampling the other side like I do, sweetness."

They ended up in one of the apartments Fox owned, one chosen for it's neighborhood. It wasn't uptown enough for Holly to figure she was a easy mark, but it wasn't bad enough to be uncomfortable or to make Fox look like a hustler. They stripped almost as soon as they went in, casting clothes aside casually as they crawled onto the bed together.

Holly's pale skin glistened under Fox's darker flesh, while her fuller breasts bounced a bit as she submissively lay back for Fox. "You like me being in charge?" Fox asked wickedly as she stroked the pretty woman's cheek.

Holly smiled up at her, "I think you're a woman who likes to run things."

"Got that right," Fox agreed as she bit at Holly's neck, letting her hands drift down to those tempting breasts.

"Oooh," Holly squirmed helplessly as Fox bound one arm then the other to a bedpost, teasing and nipping at her breasts till she was nearly delirious with sensations. "Please!" Holly yelped as Fox drew back, laughing.

"You're gushing," Fox grinned as she let her fingers trail down Holly's belly to the blonde triangle, stroking her knowingly. As Holly pumped her hips up looking for more stimulation Fox drew her hand back, making her whine with need.

"Please!" Holly finally gasped needfully.

Finally having mercy Fox slid one finger in, then two, twisting them around as Holly gasped and moaned happily. Drawing on how she liked to be pleasured Fox was a relentless lover, bringing Holly to the heights again and again until she was limp as a rag.

They spent the night exploring each other's bodies, sharing lust and a hunger for life that seemed nearly bottomless. Holly even dressed up in one of Fox's old costumes and tried to 'top' her, but both broke up in giggles about midway though. When morning came Fox woke up alone, Holly having slipped away while she slept, and oddly taking the sex stained costume with her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'I knew I should have tracked her down,' Fox thought as she bent down and stripped the hood off, confirming it was Holly. 'Why the mask?" she demanded coldly.

Holly gulped nervously, "I wanted to confuse people, maybe think that it was really you committing the robberies."

"I'd never be that clumsy," Fox said flatly, her gun never wavering from where she was pointing it at Holly.

"Wha..." Holly had to swallow then continued, "what are you going to do with me?"

Fox looked at Holly a moment, then raised the gun. "Pick up the briefcase and get up," she ordered, then waited for her to finish. She pointed off the roof towards a nearby building and asked, "See that?"

"Yeah?" Holly asked nervously.

"Jump from this roof to there," Foz ordered coolly.

Holly looked at her in shock, "Are you insane? I can't jump that!"

"I can," Fox said relentlessly, "and it's the only chance I'm giving you. Jump, or I'll just shoot you were you stand."

Holly looked at her and realized she was deadly serious, "You're insane, bitch."

"So?" Fox said casually, "Jump or die."

"Damn it!" Holly yelped as she pulled herself up and bolted, running with a full head of steam to the ledge. Not breaking stride she tried to leap, stretching herself out... but it just wasn't enough. With a mournful wail she plunged towards the road only to hit the pavement with a loud smack.

'Well, that handles that,' Fox thought as she peered down, 'the cops will just chalk it up to a disturbed young woman and that'll be it.' With that Fox walked away, heading for the rooftop access to the stairs as she mused, "Too bad she didn't make it, she was a good fuck."

End

Notes: In the comic Wanted the character of Fox is more or less a alternate version of Catwoman, and in the Catwoman series she was temporarily replaced by her friend Holly. It occurred to me that if something like that happened in Wanted it would NOT go well...


End file.
